Messiah
by Vigilante14
Summary: An SI with powers from Worm Cyoa V1 in Marvel 616
1. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted-1

_My story began in some universe beyond Marvel's multiverse._

_Back then I was just a normal guy who was suffering from leukemia._

_I knew that there was no hope for me, but I wanted to live and prayed high and low for a miracle._

_A miracle did happen though as I got to meet ROB and for better or worse things changed after that._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters (Part 1)**

Jean Grey sighed as she completed another phone call.

It has been a week since M-Day and everything has gone down hill. Wanda had somehow stripped her connection with Phoenix Force when she reduced the mutant population to 198.

The Sentinels were posted outside her home. Looking at them, Jean felt that her worst dreams have became a reality. Once again her thoughts were broken by the knocking on her door. Even though Jean had lost her connection with the phoenix force, she was not a one to be trifled with and thus it was very easy to recognize the person who was at the door.

More so since he was a very dear friend.

"Come in Hank."

Hank McCoy, her old friend entered and chuckle upon seeing her looking out the window. Turning around Jean raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Beast finished up his deep throaty chuckle. "Just remembering how often I saw Charles staring out the window the same way you do."

Jean had to giggle at that before she motion for Hank to sit. She watched on in amusement as her friend large blue furry frame tried to fit in a chair that was almost too small for him. Tuck in the crook of his arms was a thick stack of files.

"What's going on Hank?" Jean asked as she stretched a bit and watch her friend slowly put down all of the files before her save one.

"Remember how I felt I needed an assistant just to help out with the smaller minor stuff around here?" Hank reminded his red headed green eyed friends.

"Well, these are the applicants, the ones that I thought was best suited and cleared by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hmm," Jean opened the files and looked at their picture and quick bios. Most of them were humans the rest were super human. All of them qualified in all honesty and was about to tell Hank to make any choice when she noticed the last file under Hank arm.

"What about that one?"

"Ah, this?" Hank showed the folder in front of Jean. "While he was cleared by S.H.E.I.L.D, I did some personal research on him. He is very impressive for someone for his age working for Reed Richards for past few years. I really recommend that you sign him up considering the fact that I got phone from Tony Stark himself stating it would be a huge favor if we do not appoint him as he himself was very much interested in him."

"Well, it seems that Tony was rejected by this guy. What is his name by the way?"

"Nathan Kent."

"Wait, did you say Kent?"

"Yes?" Beast answered until he remembered something and looked at the folder in question. Place of Birth- Annadale on Hudson. He suddenly recalled that Jean had mentioned a friend name Nathan Kent that she corresponded with frequently, until they formed the X-Men.

"Jean, could this gentleman possibly be your old friend?"

With that, Beast opened the folder and show Nathan's bio to Jean. Judging the gasp from his friend, he figured it was.

"It really _is _him!" Jean said excitedly as she stared at the picture on the bio. The picture of the man in question had an awkward smile as the picture was taken. Still, those baby blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair remained almost unchanged, the only thing that changed was the glasses he wore, it was no longer the big comical circular ones but instead a very stylish rectangular frame. Overall, he looked the same, but different, and… she'd admit kinda _hot._

"Well, tough for Tony, Nathan's my friend and I am _not _denying him a job he's clearly overqualified for."

Hank nodded, Nathan Kent got a glowing letter of recommendation from Reed Richards no small feat. He could see why Tony wanted the guy and it was strange really why had guy left a very high paying job at Baxter Building to teach at Xaviers. Beast hoped that it wasn't due to nefarious reasons, but he would keep an eye on him just in case.

Jean looked down at the boy she and Anna used to protect and played with, her very first playmate to be honest. He was also the first boy she formed a telepathic bond with. Though it wasn't as intimate like her's and Scott before their divorce, it has been just as personal.

Taking out the school stamp, she pressed "HIRED" onto Nathan file before looking at the picture of the boy- no man, fondly.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Nathan." Jean smiled happily for the first time in a long while.

* * *

"Hey a car is approaching. Do not forget to ask for his ID rookie"

Jonah grumbled as he heard his colleague on the line. Sure the guard duty for the Xavier School was his first posting, but that didn't mean that he hadn't read the instructions given to them.

Biting his tongue, he waited for the car to approach the gate. It has been a week since 98% of the mutant population lost their powers. Some of Jonah's closest friends were mutant and well, seeing how one of them was murdered Jonah knew that the government would be safeguarding the mutants at Xavier's.

That's why when the opportunity arose to be posted here he didn't hesitate to agree and what he thought finally came to fruition when he saw some anti mutant groups attack the School when the O*N*E sentinel squad visited for the first time.

"**Identification?**" Jonah demanded to the one sitting inside in a no nonsense voice, showing the driver that he meant business

The person who got out of the car was a well built male with sun kissed blonde hair. He was probably 'the pretty boy who could beat you to pulp' guy of his school. As the guy showed his ID Jonah pressed the desired button to start scanning. The large purple machine did a red light scan to first the car, the guy and then the ID. The ID and the face matched to one Nathan Kent, the new science teacher.

"**Oh, you the new science teacher! Dr. McCoy's been expecting you.**" Jonah said in a friendly way, but somehow it took the dude off guard. It dawned to him that the guy probably wouldn't expect the machine to speak like that.

"**Ha-ha, surprised right? Don't worry bud, there is a man inside this machine. Luckily for you, everything is all right, so in you go.**" Jonah said in a horrible British tone making Kent looked at him funnily before sitting back in his car and going on his way.

As Jonah watched that car going in he had a gut feeling that this probably wouldn't be the last time he would be seeing this guy.

* * *

As Betsy made her way to greet the person who was knocking at the door, she wondered if it was the new science teacher Jean had appointed.

Everyone in the school apart from the students knew that Jean had appointed her childhood friend Nathan in that post and needless to say all of her friends were anxious to meet, especially Scott, seeing Jean always used to compare him to Nathan and well if rumor was to be believed was quite jealous of this Nathan guy.

Not after she had almost killed the last bunch of attackers that attacked the bus carrying depowered students while saving them.

Open the door, she was greeted by the sight and my oh my what a sight it was.

"Yes?" she asked politely while roaming her eyes all over his well body.

"Ah, I'm here for the interview with Dr. McCoy?" Jason informed the woman. He noticed her eyes widen as she did a double take and looked at him again, her eyes was clearly roaming all over him.

"You're _Nathan Kent?_" the Asian woman asked, surprise clear in her tone. "Jean's childhood friend, Nate?"

Nathan blinked at hearing the woman words before he slowly smiled softly.

"The one and same Mrs…?"

"Braddock, Betsy Braddock, and I am not a Mrs, just a Miss," Betsy introduced herself with a welcoming smile. She was really intrigued by this Jason more so that while she was having a little trouble getting in his

"Well, Hank's been expecting you, follow me."

With that, she opened the door wide and saunter into the house. She was sure that he was checking her out and not that she minded. He was a good looking guy after all

"Feel free to ask me about anything if you're curious." She said as she turned back and well it seems that her intuition was correct.

As they made their way to Hank's laboratory, they crossed the back area of the Mansion that was filled with teenagers playing around.

"Are those the remaining..."

"Yes, they are," Betsy sighed as she too looked outside before they continue their journey.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Betsy answered as she looked at him with a smile. "It happened, we've mostly accepted it."

Nathan gave a thankful smile before he decided to ask her some other question he was curious about.

"So... Jean told you about me?"

The woman gave a small, curt nod.

"You _were _the catalyst for her awakening to her powers so it was hard not too," Betsy said as she gave a knowing smile causing Nathan to smile sheepishly and rub his head. Jean had probably told everyone in the school about her friend who seemingly died in her arms and then came to life.

"How did that came up?"

"Well, when you are teaching New Mutants, you'd often share the origin of your powers, so to speak," Betsy explained as she punched the codes for elevator access to the underground complex.

"Though she never shared your name except among those closest to her."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Nothing bad I hope?"

Betsy smiled at his quip and usher him into the elevator.

"Oh, she spoke fondly of you, believe it or not, when a mutant awaken their power, the first thing they fear is rejection from those closest to them. You accepted her without hesitation, that is a very special thing for us. Not everyone is as accepting and we all know children could be cruel without meaning to be."

Nathan merely nodded and his eyes gained a far away look. Betsy was sure she wanted he was reaching some far away memory and while she wanted to see some of them herself, she knew that there would be hell to pay if Jean found out that she was in his brain and thus refrained from her doing so. The elevator stopped at a floor and Betsy again motioned Nathan to follow him.

"And here we are, Hank's lab," Betsy arm flourish playfully to show three large window panels that allow people to look into the place. Besty saw that Beast was busy talking with Kitty and well they seem to be laughing at something.

The door opened automatically for Betsy as she entered the room, Nathan could only obediently follow her. He saw Beast ears perk up and he immediately turn in their direction. Kitty, who was in the middle of laughing turned to look at the new guest.

"Hank, your newest assistant, Nathan Kent here," Betsy introduced grandly as if Nathan was some V.I.P guest. Nathan noticed that both Beast and Shadowcat's eyes widened at his name's mention. Kitty Pryde in particular was looking at him as if he was some piece of meat. Something which was making him extremely nervous.

"Nice to meet you Miss Pryde, My name is Nathan Kent." Nathan said as he extended her hand which she shook violently.

"None of that, my name is Katherine but you can call me Kitty. Are you really Nathan Kent? What was Jean like? Howdidyoutwomph-" Before Kitty could tire Nathan with her never ending amount of questions Betsy saved him by gagging her mouth. She glared Kitty, who just smiled sheepishly

"Dr. McCoy. I just want to say thank you for the opportunity."

"Please, Just Hank, we'd be colleagues so let's make it as easy for each other, shall we or do you want me to call your Mr. Kent the entire time?"

"Nah Nathan is fine."

"Now if you'd ladies, excuse us, I need to get Mr. Kent here up to date on my projects," Hank told his two friends before he turned back to his newest employee.

"Although, I do believe we do need to take do a standard physical to make sure you are 100% healthy, but mainly so we know what your baseline looks like in case something ever happens here. Oh, and a standard wavier of course."

Jason eyes widen a bit at that. "Waiver? From what?"

Even with an inhuman face Jason could make out a grimace on the blue furry mutant face. "Anything, airborne virus, nano virus, alien takeover, infection, becoming an incubator for an insect alien race and so on...


	2. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted-2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters (Part 2)**

_When I first met Nathan it was a shocking event. Afterall not every day you find an Omega Level Mutant sitting in you resident Doctor's lab. The coming days showed me that he was a power incarnate and I guess without him we would have been in a very bad place. _

**\- Emma Frost**

* * *

Jean was so engrossed in her works when she got a telepathic call from her friend and fellow telepath, Psylocke.

_-Jean~~~!-_

Jean was instantly on guard at Betsy coquettish tone.

-Yes_, ~~~~?_-

-_You might want to come to Hank lab, now, your friend Nathan is here._-

Jean stood up right away and sent angry thought at Psylocke.

-_You couldn't have called me earlier? I haven't seen him in years!-_

\- _I am going to ask you a serious question okay? Just hear me out okay?_-

Jean waited patiently for Psylocke to get on with it.

-_Was this your backup plan in case it didn't work with our Scott or Logan bec-_

Jean only response to that was completely blocking Psylocke and ignoring her. Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics she began to make her way to Hank's Laboratory. She was a bit jittery and nervous but that was because she hadn't seen Nathan in over ten years!

In a way, Nathan was her best friend in addition to her first one. One that completely accepted her for who she was and through the years continue to show support through his letters. In retrospect, she found it amusing that Scott used to be so jealous of Nathan during their relationship. She couldn't help it, it was just Annie and her in a mansion pretty much by themselves until Scott, Bobby and Warren showed up. Then there was that one side rivalry Annie had with her over Scott for his affection. It had strained their friendship but she could always turn to Nathan to hear her problems or simply hear about his normal every lifestyle. It allowed her a glimpse in what she felt was a gilded cage back then.

Reaching the elevator, she punched in the code that allowed her to travel to their underground complex. The trip downward allowed her to reminiscence a bit more about her childhood.

Jean fondest memories as a child were when she, Nathan, and Annie would take a turn to have sleepovers at each of their parent's houses. Annie house would always have milk and cookies before they would watch a cartoon movie. Nathan had junk food and select scary movies just to frighten them on purpose, those nights they would cuddle up to Nathan. Sure he was smaller than them, but they still felt safe for some odd reason.

Then the accident happened… Jean often describe it in her class of how her power awakens but they could not truly understand that she felt Nathan dying in her arms back then. To this day she could not explain it, she felt his consciousness, the light of his soul slowly ebbing out of him until it just stopped at the very final moment. Then just like that, he was back.

The elevator doors open and Jean still lost in thought, walked as if on autopilot toward the lab. Approaching Hank's Lab she steeled herself for meeting her old friend. She wondered how much he changed, did he get those muscle he told her he was aiming for as a teen. She had to giggle at the thought, Nathan had described in painful detail his failure to lift even twenty pounds at 14, she was able to do twice that at that time with ease. Somehow she doubts it, he'd be the adorkable scrawny scrappy boy she met as a child.

"Sorry, I'm late Hank where's Naaaa-than?" Jean finished off her question as she stared at the shirtless man that Hank was examining. Where other male members of their X-Men team might have more bulging muscles wiry frames, the man sitting on Hank's bed look as if he was simply sculpted and given life. That's when said man turned around and she saw him. Deep baby blue eyes that she found fascinating a kid, midnight dark hair that she used to love messing around with cause she was taller, but really because it made him looked cute, on a shy smile that he used often when he felt embarrassed or flustered.

"Jean?" a deep rich voice asked her with familiarly.

"Y-yes," Jean answered and saw his shy reserved smile was morphed into a genuinely happy one as he stood up and, before she knew it, she was in his arms as he hugged her.

The first thing that Jean noticed was how good he smelled, she couldn't help it, he was yummy. The other things that all flooded her at once were how solid he felt, solid and smooth as she couldn't help but noticed he was hairless. Finally, the last thing was that he was very warm. Comfortably so… for reason she couldn't even know, she felt her face get extremely hot.

However all too soon, the hug was over, and he untangled himself from her before he stood before her waiting for her to speak.

"I- um, that is..." Jean began before she got a hold of herself. "Ahem. Sorry, Nathan, I was just caught off guard on how-"

'_Sexy__**'**_

"-different you looked."

"Well you're pretty as always, not much changed there." Nathan gave her a pointed look with a familiar lopsided smile she always thought made him look goofy but now... This was beginning to make her angry at herself.

"Perhaps we should finish up the exam before you two catch up?" Hank spoke up interrupting their reunion.

Jean saw Nathan became embarrassed as he moved back to the examination table but followed by Hank who gave her a look that told her he was barely containing his laughter.

"You'd been holding out on us Headmistress."

Jean jump startled and turn to see, Kitty and Psylocke sitting by the nearby medical bench eating popcorn between the two of them. Their eyes went over to where Nathan was being exam barely giving her a glance.

"How long you'd been sitting there?!"

"The entire time," Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat flicked a popcorn in her mouth while grinning at her friend.

"Now I know why Scott and Wolvie had good reason to feel threatened. Hubba hubba!"

"Shut up!"

For some reason, she felt angry that their eyes were glued to Nathan form. Sure they all had medical training but it did not sit right with her.

"Out." Jean firmly stated as she pointed to the door.

"Aww, come on!" Kitty whined but saw the stern look in her friend eye and resigned.

"Good friends share Jean."

"Out Kitty, you too Betsy!" Jean admonished her friends as the duo exited.

"I don't want to hear that from you Jean," Kitty responded with an amused scoffed. "Or was the sexual tension between you and Logan was just a figment of our imagination?"

Jean blushed a bit, lord know her love life was complicated but still…

"Nathan's a friend, I like for him to feel welcomed and not like he's in a zoo with the way you two were eyeing him!"

"I'd be his friend," Kitty replied with a wolfish grin on her face. "A REALLY good friend."

"I too, am interested in forging a friendship," Psylocke informed Jean but the way she licked her lips did not make Jean feel at ease at all.

Jean gave a deep sigh at the look on her two friends. It looked like she would have to protect Nathan just like when they were kids.

'_You owe me, Nathan!_' Jean though and was about to shout at the duo when Emma barged in.

To say that the two of them had a complicated relationship would be an understatement after all Emma had an affair with her husband Cyclops before they divorced. She could see that Emma sincerely loved Scott and by that time Jean knew that she didn't love him anymore. So they divorced and she didn't have any problem with their relationship. It was just that she _just _doesn't like her and that's that.

And while she would have enjoyed trading barbs with her, the fear she was emitting while looking at Nathan was a cause of concern. Behind her, she could see that both Scott and Logan had taken defensive positions.

She was about to say something when Nathan interrupted

"You know you are reeking of fear Miss Frost. I am sorry with what happened with the machine but you shouldn't have invaded my mind." Nathan said as he looked at Emma and at that moment Jean's breath hitched as she saw his eyes changed to a purple ripple pattern with dots on it.

"Emma what did you do?" Jean asked as she looked at those eyes.

"She tried to look into a mind of an unknown mutant in the lab who ejected her out of Cerebra," Logan said as he slid his claws in seeing that everything was safe.

"What is your name Bub?" Logan asked Nathan as he started to wear his shirt a Beast completed his checkup.

"Nathan Kent."

"Change your clothes you are going to be tested," Logan said in his gruff voice as he walked out leaving everyone else stunned.

Jean meanwhile was only staring at Nathan who was looking at her in surprise. Trying to reach his mind, she was met with a presence far powerful than hers.

"**Hey Jean" **came the familiar voice in an over-amplified sound.

"Low it down Nate," she replied holding her head.

"Is it fine now?" he asked and soon Jean found herself standing in the tree house she had created alongside him and Annie.

"It is an impressive mindscape, Mr. Kent." Jean turned as she saw Emma standing behind her.

Strange she never noticed her presence and looking at Nathan deduced he was the reason why.

"Why thank you Miss Frost and I am sorry for the earlier incident."

"Don't be darling after all if I was in your place I would have done the same," Emma replied as she turned around and looked at the mindscape.

"Well, I hope you guys will hurry up after all we all want to see what you can do." She said as she made her way towards the door but before leaving she just looked at Jean with a look which Nathan couldn't determine.

"So…

"You know why not we talk about the things that happened after the test."

"Sure."

* * *

As Nathan stood in the Danger room his thoughts wandered to the exact moment everything changed.

He still remembers that day well.

He was ten years old at that time and was playing with Jean and Annie when he was hit by a car. He was sure that he died but then someone merged with him and he woke up in the hospital. The Doctors said that it was a miracle that he survived but just six months ago he found out the reason for his survival.

Apparently, he had died during that accident and had merged with the soul of his dead counterpart. The merging apparently took over 23 years to complete and well it happened when he was in bed with _her._

What he had found out that this wasn't the first reincarnation he has had. His counterpart made a pact with a deity that had been reincarnating him in various universes and apparently this was the last one.

The merging also resulted in getting various powers which were new yet familiar. Looking at his blood he also found out that he was a part mutant now and well seeing that all of them had made a haven at Xavier's he gave his notice to Reed telling him the reason, pranked the hell out of Mr. Stark and applied for the job here.

The spandex these guys had provided was really showing his Superman-like physique and to be fair he was really excited.

He just hopes he doesn't escalate and damage the room too much.

* * *

"So he is the new teacher… he doesn't look much," Hellion commented as he stared at Nathan. He was here along with few of the remaining students when they heard the news that there was a new mutant joining them and he was very surprised that the new mutant was going to be their biology teacher.

Julian was somewhat jealous of the looks the guy was receiving by the girls. Hell, even the clone was staring at him but strangely a glare from Miss Grey was enough to avert their looks.

Remembering the drill, Julian knew that the first test was going to be Strength and well after that was anybody's guess.

Meanwhile, Scott who was standing at the console alongside Logan was busy trying to handle his emotions. Nathan had been a sore topic to the guy and now seeing him here and listening to Emma about his potential was bringing some thoughts he didn't really need.

"How much you wanna bet he doesn't even make it past the 20 marks?" Julian had asked in humor at Santo & Onyxx.

"Ugh...men are so stupid," Nori muttered as she heard the two making bets much to the dismay of her boyfriend David

* * *

As the strength test went on it was clear that Nathan was extremely strong. Maybe the point that hammered that fact was lifting 50 tons with just one hand but around the time he reached 150, he just shouted time. It was clear to everyone who was present that Nathan was stronger but wasn't showing it.

'Strength level: 150 tons with ease' she jotted down as the room began to change and soon several Sentinels appeared before Nathan causing him to chuckle as his eyes changed once again from the blue to ripple version shining brightly.

Almost immediately an ion blast was fired at him, and Nathan's hand outstretched as if to catch it…but no…he simply absorbed it.

"Six Paths: Sage Mode," Jean heard him saying as he was covered in a yellow cloak like thing. Blitzing around the sentinels, Nathan jumped high and formed a sword with some weird black ball things hovering behind him and cut down the Sentinel in half with it.

As he landed a sentinel tried to ambush him from behind only to be crushed by Nathan with a motion of his hand.

"Here is a treat for the two," Nathan muttered as he created a shuriken-ball thing and threw at the two. The sentinels dodged the shuriken but as it passed them, it expanded and covered them in a dome of wind blades. The moment the dome settled, Jean saw that there was nothing left of the two sentinels.

Looking at Nathan below she found him smiling.

"Is that it?"


	3. Prelude to Death of Grey's

It took three more sessions in the Danger room for the X Men to get a basic gist of what Nathan was capable of after which he changed up and met with Jean in the garden. Sitting over there they just rambled on over various things that had happened since the last time they talked.

It was during that conversation, that Nathan revealed that his powers are a mixture of his X gene and his experiences due to his past life's. Jean, as expected, was highly interested in this tidbit. She even remarked how that incident which started his awakening was also the catalyst of her becoming who she was. She although was very disturbed by the fact that Nathan didn't remember much of his first life.

Looking through his memories, Jean was in a way horrified with the fact that this life was the first one where he had some sort of childhood.

In the previous life he was a ninja and well she was kind off horrified with the fact that the era in which he lived send out children barely reaching ten to fight a war.

Similarly the one before that in which he was a pirate and the one before that….

She could only marvel over his ability to not let it hinder him though. She could feel the love he had for his precious people through his memories and had no doubt that if he started to see the X-Men as a family then they would have a very strong ally in him.

It was another meeting and all of them were present on the mental plane created by Jean. It was nothing special, just a place that they could get together to have private meetings away from the prying ears and eyes of the Office of National Emergency.

The mental projection of Jean, Logan, Hank, Emma, Kurt, Piotr, Robert, Bobby, Elizabeth, Ororo, and Lucas sat around a conference table alongside Scott. Most of the staff and other members of the X-men were scattered all over the world, on various assignments or personal leave. Those present were both the most easily accessible X-men at the moment and the ones that absolutely needed to be informed about the various situations.

"So your boy toy has been here for a week now darling, what do we know about him other than the fact that he is a bull in a china house?" Emma asked Jean, getting everyone's attention.

In the week that had passed Nathan had settled down quite well in the school. Teaching students various subjects while also mentoring the team she had created in various arts of battle. When Jean had told her about the reincarnation stuff going on with him she wasn't surprised. After all, they had dealt with many crazy things over years. She although was intrigued over his previous life though.

They must have been something if he could do what he could do.

"He isn't my boy toy you know."

"He does look at you as Scott used to you know." Bobby chimed in getting a glare from the duo as well as Scott.

"Well moving on, Hank you were working on him for the past week. What did you found out?" Scott asked diverting the attention from his past love life.

"Nathan Kent is not your run of mill mutant. One can say that he isn't a mutant at all."

"But-

"Let me finish Bobby," Beast snapped cowing Bobby a little "So where was I… Oh yes. Nathan Kent is not a mutant we are familiar with. He is what I think a mutant would be in the far future thanks to evolution. Thanks to various lives he had lived his body has become a hybrid of various different species making him essentially a God among us. He himself admitted to me that he feels that he is like Emma said a bull in a china house. However, thanks to his past experiences he is able to create mental blocks on his powers which he can remove as per requirement. Hell, he already has several walls controlling his strength, which I am pretty sure immeasurable."

"What does the O*N*E know about him?" Jean asked. Lucas may be trusting of them but she wasn't...not yet anyway.

"For the time being. A mutant with psychic and energy manipulation powers combined with Super Speed, Strength and the ability to fly. They have given him an Omega level status for the time being though."

Two weeks had passed since he had accepted the job. At first, it was just teaching students but soon it turned into training them as well.

It didn't take anyone long to realize that Nathan was a very strict taskmaster. He pushed them to their limits and they often found themselves waking up in the infirmary.

Today was nothing different. Nathan had finished training those brats and then send them their way but not before giving them a lengthy homework about today's session. Nathan did wonder that the looks on their student's faces are the reason that a Jounin becomes an instructor. He hadn't imparted any personal techniques to the guys because he could feel that most of them weren't physically ready yet.

For example Surge. Noriko's ability to manipulate electricity was something that was very similar to _teme_. The only problem was that she couldn't control it properly. Surge had told her how her constant absorption of electricity clouds her thinking, makes her speak very fast and in a jittery, electronic fashion, worsens her control over her discharges, and radically alters the electrical impulses in her nervous system. Thankfully those gloves of her allow her to control the input of electricity at a more stable rate.

Cessily's powers were the same as Katakuri but then again there was that issue of controlling them.

Hisako's ability was similar to Susano and from what he was seeing the girl for her age and experience had a good deal of control over it

Hellion, was someone else who also reminded him of Sasuke. He was as overconfident as Sasuke used to be until it was beaten out of him. The kid had a lot of potential but had a long difficult path ahead of him if he wanted to become strong.

Thinking about many of the students he had interacted Nathan realized that they don't seem to have that soldier mentality yet and from what he had seen despite everything that had to happen, Jean, Scott and Emma had worked exceptionally well in keeping their innocence and he would be damn if they lost them too early.

The next day saw the mock battle of all the remaining students in the compound for the chance to be in the new X-Men team. Needless to say that many children were shocked by the sudden decision and he couldn't blame them.

Nonetheless, the battle did happen and the new team of Laura, Hellion, Dust, Santo, Surge, and Elixir was created.

Nathan had seen how Emma had tried to mentally subdue Laura in her place so that others can take her out but Hellion came to her rescue which in turn prompted Emma to make Surge the team leader shocking everyone.

She then announced that Nathan would be looking after their training which was met with three feelings. Surprise, Happiness, and Dread.

Nathan on the other hand just gave a smirk to the new team.

Jean later told him that the smirk had made the lot frightened.

It seems that he would have to increase his tor-training then. Afterall they were going to be his students.

No way in the hell were they not going to be badasses.


End file.
